Diary Of A Ravenclaw
by Tortall Tribe Freak
Summary: this is a side story following a minor character of my friend's Lifes Black Sheep stories so to read this you have to read them. the character is Rebecca Morrington who has a crush on Albus and Scorp. this is her story of the event that happen in the stor
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my new story to understand you have to have read my friends Fan Fictions

A different kind of Gryffindor, Namesakes and most of A Different Kind of Gryffindor II but mostly you have to have read A different kind of Gryffindor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary.

My name is Rebecca "Bec" Moorington and I'm 11 years old. I have short mousey brown hair and hazel eyes. My birthday is the 19th of April. I have an older sister called Isabel she's going to be head girl this year. Tomorrow is going to be my first time at Hogwarts I'm so exited. I hope I'm in Gryffindor like Issy but I won't mind being in Ravenclaw. My mum was in Ravenclaw and dad was in Gryffindor. Everyone tells me I take after Mum and that Issy takes after Dad.

The only house I won't be in is SLYTHERIN. Issy always teases my about that. Apparently Harry Potter's son is coming this year. I hope he's nice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I know that it's a short chapter but they will get bigger I promise it's small because A. it's a diary entry, B. she hasn't started at Hogwarts.

I'll have the next chapter up soon (depending on if Georgia, Bec and Cassidy annoy me)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N YAY the second chapter the same day (yes Georgia I'm bored)

Disclaimer: I don't even own the plot or the characters

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary

Wow Hogwarts is Huge!!!

But I'm not in Gryffindor I'm in Ravenclaw. Oh well I don't mind the sorting hat said I'll do great things.

Later Tiffany told me that it says that to everyone but I don't believe her.

First weeks over and I've met Albus (Harry Potter's son) well not met him exactly seen him more like.

We have transfiguration and Defence against the dark arts together but he always sits with Scorpius Malfoy.

Georgia thinks I have a crush on Albus and Ann agrees. Georgia Wood and Ann Nólatári are my best friends. I met them on the train they're both in Ravenclaw as well. Ann's last name is elfish for Ravenclaw.

For defence against the dark arts I have Professor Jordan and he's given most of his class nicknames. My nickname is Miss Mophead; Georgia's is Miss Forest (her dad is Oliver Wood) Ann's is Miss Elf; Scorpius's is Mr ferret (I don't know why?) and Albus's is oh bugger I've forgotten his, oh well I'll write it next time.

I'll write more when I can.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Georgia please don't kill me!!!!! I might have the next chapter up tomorrow depending on if Georgia, Bec, Ann or Cass annoy me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (I don't even own the character's or the plot )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear diary

Today I got a letter from mum. She said that the house is too quiet without me. She also said that Sophie (my next door neighbor who will be coming next year) misses me.

I have white fur all over my robe from my cat Sasha, she is so cute. Georgia and Ann both have owls, Georgia has a white owl called Snowy and Ann has a Grey owl called Lady. They both said I could use them if I need to.

For transfiguration I have Professor McGonagall she may be head mistress but she still teaches.

When Professor McGonagall is away we have Professor Bloom she's really nice (but a bit weird)

My other teachers 

Charms: Professor Flitwick

Potions: Professor Slughorn

Herb logy: Professor Longbottom (he sometimes forgets to come to class)

Care of Magical Creatures: Hagrid

In my last entry I said Professor Jordan's nickname for me is Miss Mophead that's because when I stepped out of my boat on the first night, Courtney Goyle pushed me into the lake and when I got out my hair looked like a mop.

I just remembered Albus's nickname is Mr Potty.

AN: yes it's a longer chapter and they will get even longer once things start to happen.

(yes Georgia I called myself weird)


	4. Chapter 4

Dear diary

Dear diary

I keep forgetting to tell you Scorpious got a howler from his parents well mostly from his Dad. Everyone in the Great Hall stared at him. Scorpious seems like a nice boy but he's a Malfoy! Everyone knows they have bad blood, how he got into Gryffindor I don't know.

He is kind of cute though. I think Rose Weasley has a crush on him.

Some more personal news Isabel's got a boyfriend she didn't even tell me! I heard it from Ann who heard it from Rose who heard it from Albus who heard it from James who heard it from Fred who saw them kissing in the hall. I think his name is Mick or something. I think he's related to Georgia! I don't mind but the thing is she's always told me everything. I think.

I had my first broom lesson today. I fell off and everyone laughed at me. Georgia already knew how to fly it's because her dad was Quidditch captain when Harry Potter was in his first year. She was literally doing rings around Ann and me.

I saw something strange this afternoon there was ghost of a stag walking around the castle grounds. Ann and Georgia didn't see it but mum always said I had a Sharpe eye and that I saw things that others wouldn't. I wonder what the stag was doing there. I saw it again when I was alone and it walked over to a large Dog and a Man. The stag walked right through a student the strange thing is that the student (a fifth year I think) didn't even notice. The group of ghost animals walked over to the Whomping Willow and then they disappeared completely. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see a ghost of two young women. The hand belonged to the older one. It felt real on my shoulder. She spoke to me. She said that I was the on of the few who could see them and that I had a job to do to send them to the other side. She also said that her name was Lilly, Lilly Potter Harry Potter's Mother. The other woman was Nymphadora Lupin. The Stag was the Animagus form of James Potter (Harry Potter's Dad). The Dog was the Animagus form of Sirius Black and the man was Remus Lupin Nymphadora's husband. Their names were familiar because they are all on the remembrance wall for people killed by Voldemort or killed in the battle.

Anyway I have to stop writing and go to sleep.

--

yay a new chapter

I wrote this at 11:00 pm last night go Me


End file.
